1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fiber reinforced resin (hereinafter sometimes referred to as FRP) molded article which comprises an electro-conductive nonwoven fabric-resin composite surface layer and has the properties of uniformly reflecting and shielding electro-magnetic waves; and a method for production thereof. According to the present invention, there are provided FRP moded articles which are useful as, for example, reflectors of antennas for receiving or transmitting eectromagnetic waves, as well as a method for producing the articles effectively and efficiently without producing substantially inferior articles.